The Intramural NICHD Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility Training Program, accredited by the American Board of Obstetrics and Gynecology, sponsors three-year clinical fellowships in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility. The program started in 1978 and has, since then, trained over 60 physicians in reproductive endocrinology. Upon completion of the rigorous scientific, clinical, and surgical curriculum, fellows may apply to the American Board of Obstetrics and Gynecology for certification in the Subspecialty of Reproductive Endocrinology. Program graduates have become assistant, associate, and tenured professors and departmental chairs at academic, government, and military institutions. Fellows in the program rotate on clinical services of NICHD-supported intramural graduate medical programs in Medical and Pediatric Endocrinology as well as in Medical Genetics. The clinical training is robust. Thus, within the unique environment of the NIH, fellows participate in evaluation and management of rare and challenging endocrine conditions on the NIH Reproductive Endocrine Teaching Service. Clinical and surgical rotations take place at the Walter Reed Army Medical Center and the Shady Grove Fertility Center. Research is strongly emphasized. Trainees in the program must complete a thesis project and may choose among any research laboratory in the lnstitute's intramural research program. To complete a research project, fellows are provided 20 months of protected research time. The curriculum includes two university-based graduate courses-one in biostatistics and the second in reproduction. In the past year, faculty and fellows published 70 peer-reviewed articles. Over the past five years, graduates of the program published an average of five peer-reviewed manuscripts associated with the training program, and several trainees received national recognition for excellence in research.